


Won't Stand For It

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: What would Grace do if her bitchy friends insulted Frankie? Would she protect her?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giganticc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Giganticc).



Grace had put up with ten minutes of her old friends taking one dig after another at Frankie. She couldn't pretend to support this any longer. "Shut up!" Grace snapped. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Grace? You hate the woman, why are you not getting in on this?"

"I don't hate her," Grace replied through gritted teeth. 

"You don't hate Frankie? When the hell did that happen? Wait, you're not like Robert are you?" 

Regardless what Grace said next, they were going to know that she had indeed fallen in love with Frankie. It wasn't meant to happen. They just sort of tumbled into it. By the sound of it, her friends weren't going to take kindly to hearing that. So, they just weren't her friends anymore. 

"I just don't like you bitches insulting my friend. Goodbye. And don't call. I won't answer." With that Grace walked off. She had just stood up to her snooty country club friends. Frankie would be proud. Hell, she was proud of herself. Frankie's influence certainly had changed her, and it wasn't all that bad. Grace went back home with a sense of pride and into the waiting arms of Frankie. The bitches may have been right, but they were still bitches and she'd always choose Frankie over them.


End file.
